


Oreos

by Applepye, Nekokolove



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokolove/pseuds/Nekokolove
Summary: Rafa ayuda a Donny mientras el lidia con un problema





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia por Applepye, traducción por Nekokolove.  
> Correcciones son bienvenidas.

Era un habito nervioso que Donny tenía, inducido por el estrés de mantener a su familia segura y confortable. Combinado con el hecho de que le gustaban las cosas dulces, le conducía a lamer la cobertura de azúcar. Era como cuando alguien se mordía las uñas o masticaba un bolígrafo, solo que menos desagradable en su opinión.  
Le gustaban las tartas pop porque tomaba un montón de tiempo lamer el azúcar del pan y eso le duraba lo suficiente mientras mentalmente trabajaba en un problema. Podía saborear cada dulce lamida mientras pensaba.  
Luego de su confesión al borde de la muerte a sus hermanos, Leo y Mikey estaban furiosos con él. Sin embargo, Rafa le confeso luego que el no era un gran amante de las cosas demasiado dulces y que prefería las tartas pop sin el azúcar.  
El dúo se puso a hablar luego de haber descubierto que ambos podían trabajar muy bien juntos. Era un descubrimiento interesante para ellos, dado el hecho de que eran tan diferentes. Los largos yo-lo-se-todo discursos de Donny podían irritar a Rafa y la actitud impulsiva de Rafa molestaba a Donny. Pero en esto habían encontrado un harmonía que los reunió más cerca.  
Cualquiera fuese el dulce ellos lo compartían. ¿Cupcakes? Donny lamia la cobertura de azúcar y Rafa se quedaba con el resto. ¿Oreos? Donny lamia el centro cremoso y Rafa se comía las galletas. ¿Pastel? Donny se comía el relleno y Raph la masa crujiente. Funcionaba perfectamente para ellos.  
Leo y Mikey los miraban al comer, como si hubiera algo de malo en ello peo al otro par no les importaba. Compartían todo lo otro en su vida, así que ¿por qué no esto?  
Con una mirada distante en sus ojos, Donny pensaba en un problema mientras consumía una bolsa de Oreos. Ocasionalmente murmuraba algo para sí mismo, pero la mayoría del tiempo permanecía callado. Rafa sentado cerca de él, miraba televisión y comía las galletas limpias de crema que Donny le pasaba.  
“Pero estas comiendo algo con su saliva en él”, señaló Mikey   
A lo que Rafa respondió, “ Nos besamos todo el tiempo y me he tragado su semen. No tengo ningún problema con su saliva”  
“Asco”, dijo Mikey al tiempo que curvaba sus labios y caminaba alejándose.  
Donny estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no noto el altercado entre sus hermanos, alcanzó la bolsa solo para descubrir que estaba vacía. Salió de sus pensamientos y miro en la bolsa, solo para asegurarse. “No hay más”.  
Rafa lo miró, “¿Nos comimos la bolsa entera?”  
“Las de relleno doble tienen menos galletas, No estoy listo para que se me terminen”, dijo Donny mirando la bolsa. “Tal vez necesito buscar otra bolsa”  
“¿Realmente necesitas lamer algo para pensar?”, Preguntó Rafa, que no estaba seguro de tener suficiente lugar en su estómago para otra bolsa.  
“Ayuda”, asintió Donny “Lamer requiere de algunos pocos ejercicios de coordinación, pero solo el suficiente proceso cognitivo como para no distraerme en soñar despierto. Por lo que fuerza a mi cerebro a usar solo la energía necesaria para no detenerme en soñar despierto, pero no tanta que no pueda mantenerme concentrado en mis problemas. Es como la gente que dibuja mientras escucha puede recordar mucho más que los que no. Ha habido muchos estudios que indican…”  
“Si, si fascinante”, dijo Rafa interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Donny. Miró sobre su hombro para ver si había alguien cerca y luego volvió hacia él, poniendo sus brazos por detrás del sillón. “Hay algo más que puedes lamer”  
Los ojos de Donny se estrecharon al mirar a Rafa. “Sé lo que estás pensando”  
“Todos salimos ganando”, sonrió Rafa, abriendo sus piernas.   
Donny solo permaneció allí sentado, mirando a Rafa de forma estoica. Luego de un momento se encogió de hombros, “Bien”.  
Rafa se deshizo de su ropa interior y desplego su cola mientras Donny se levantaba del sofá y se arrodillaba frente a sus piernas. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Don lograr que el pene de Rafa saliera de su cola, solo unas simples lamidas sobre su cloaca. Mientras el pene de Rafa emergía, Donny lamia, de la base a la punta, presionando su lengua en la punta acampanada.  
Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Rafa se reclino más en el sillón para mirar al techo mientras Donny lamia su pene.  
Luego de la primera y larga lamida, Donny continuo con las mismas lamidas cortas que usaba al lamer la cobertura dulce, lo que estaba bien por Rafa. Rafa cerro los ojos y se relajó, disfrutando de la lenta escala al climax.  
Leo camino por detrás del sofá y golpeo la cabeza de Rafa mientras se hacía de un lugar en el sofá.  
“¿Qué?”, Rafa levanto su cabeza, frotándose donde Leo lo había golpeado. “Se quedó sin oreos y necesitaba algo que lamer para pensar y yo le ofrecí ayuda. Además, el no necesita todo ese azúcar que sacaría de otra bolsa de oreos. Esto es mejor para él”.  
“Seguro”, dijo Leo lentamente, levantando el musculo de una ceja.  
Para ese momento Mikey había vuelto también a la habitación y se desplomo en el sofá en medio de Leo y Rafa. Miró hacia abajo a Donny y hacia arriba a Rafa, “¿En serio?”.  
“Comió demasiado azúcar, necesita algo de proteína”, dijo Rafa con una sonrisa maliciosa. “Es bueno para él”.  
“Eso fue… vulgar” señalo Leo mientras cambiaba de canal mientras Mikey dejaba salir una risita.  
“Esa fue buena”  
Rafa gruñó y se reclino para disfrutar de la atención que Donny le proporcionaba a su pene. No era muy seguido ver al genio tan callado, solo pasaba cuando estaba pensando profundamente. El usualmente divagaba acerca de hechos y números que hacían que la cabeza de Rafa doliese. Una explicación de más de una hora a una respuesta de si o no era su especialidad.  
De repente Donny se detuvo, apartando a Rafa de sus pensamientos. Rafa levanto su cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a Donny al tiempo que este se levantaba. “Lo tengo”, dijo al tiempo que corría a su laboratorio, murmurando acerca de lo que debía hacer.   
“¿Que?”, gimió rafa al tiempo que Mikey estallaba en carcajadas. Incluso Leo se rio un poco.  
“Eso es lo que obtienes, hermano”, se burló Mikey.  
“Oh vamos”, casi lloriqueo Rafa “Estaba tan cerca”. Miró a Mikey, “¿Quieres ayudarme?”   
A lo que Mikey solo rio más fuerte.  
Rafa entonces paso de mirar a Mikey con ojos suplicantes hacia Leo.  
El líder simplemente sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.  
“Maldición”, se paró rafa. “estaré en el baño”. Camino en dirección al baño con los sonidos de las risas de Mikey haciendo eco.


End file.
